clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Prehistoric Party 2013
Prehistoric Party is a party which is being held in January 2013. It was confirmed by Spike Hike on Twitter. Due to players donating more than 10 billion coins during the Holiday Party 2012, Spike Hike posted on Twitter a picture of the Plaza during the Mesozoic Era of the party, as a sneak peek. Penguins will be able to time travel using the Time Trekker, and members will be able to transform into Dinosaurs. Free Items Trivia *This is the very first party to not be an expedition in January since 2009, as Spike Hike confirmed it is not an expedition. *This is the second party in a row to have three different transformation options and special party emotes. *Penguins are able to excavate Dino eggs with the Dino Dig game. **Gary took DNA from Dino eggs in order to allow penguins to genetically transform themselves into dinosaurs. *Gary's removed mascot scripts indicate that it was originally supposed to take place in the past and future. *Judging by the dinosaurs, penguins are going to the late Cretaceous period (Senonian), around 72.1 million years ago (Maastrichtian period). *Penguins can throw up puke (by throwing a snowball) when they're a Dinosaur. *You could travel back to the normal Club Penguin via the Map or the Time Trekker, and vice-versa. *This is the first party in which normal Club Penguin isn't decorated, if not counting the Snow Forts with the Time Trekker. The Mesozoic Era Club Penguin Island and the Time Trekker are technically Party Rooms. **Using this logic, this party has the most party rooms out of any so far. *Gary's tie is hanging out of his coat during this party, unlike how he normally has it tucked in and neat. This is probably due to the new penguin design. *Dinosaurs can travel from the Mesozoic Era to present day, which couldn't happen in real life, since it could cause a time paradox. *Strangely, the first two items available by the prehistoric map were a Waterfall and Volcano, which are both where Card-Jitsu Dojo's are located. Glitches *If you were a clothing item such as a Propeller cap, a Unicycle, etc. (stuff you can interact with.Then dance (hit D on your keyboard). Stay dancing and transform into a dinosaur. Once you do you will see your penguin as you are a dinosaur. You then have to move around. Then hit transform back. Look what happens! You can then were another item that you can interact with and do it again! *Like the Holiday Party 2012, when the player transforms into a dinosaur sometimes the player becomes Old Blue. *Sometimes when you travel to the present and right back to the prehistoric time, you will seem to have a bunch of coins, but if you try to buy something, it will say you don't have enough coins, then show a never-ending loading screen, which makes you have to log off and back on to fix it. *At the beginning of the party, A Humbug Holiday was being played at The Stage and had a The Penguins That Time Forgot music and The Penguins That Time Forgot Catalog. That glitch was fixed. *Similar to the Halloween Party 2012, you can dance while transforming into a dinosaur, but you will be a dinosaur also, you use an item with a special dance and then you transform into a dinosaur, which you can do the action even though you already transformed into a dinosaur, but you will be a dino also. *Sometimes when you log in at the prehistoric time, the spy phone will be above the map. *On January 19, when you tried to claim the the Waterfall (furniture) was unavailable even though it should have been available. bla Gallery Sneak Peeks Dinosaur Party 2013.jpg|Sneak peek in the Club Penguin Magazine, Issue 12 Prehistoricpartytweet.png|Proof for the name of the party, and a sneak peek of the Plaza. Treasure hunt.jpeg|A sneak peek from Polo Field. Prehistoric 0.jpg|Another sneak peek image. Note the Stegosaurus skeletons. A Ozy7YCMAANkUH.jpg|The Time Trekker in the Brazilian version of the magazine. A X8r2UCMAAO-0P.jpeg|Dinosaur Transformations Player Cards. polo field ingame sprite sneak.PNG|Polo Field as a Tyrannosaurus, given as a sneak peek. Dinopuke.png|When you throw a snowball it becomes vomit. (Similar to Frost Bite's freezing action.) SDC13283.jpg|Pteranodon HQ (Cove) SDC13285.jpg|T-Rex HQ (Deadlands) SDC13286.jpg|Triceratops HQ (Forest) NotSureimnotgonnawearthat.png|The catalog for the party. p-party map.png|A sneak peek of the Map pp.png|Egg hunt like Treasure Hunt pp11.png|The new emotes and the Prehistoric Themed bar. Dino_look.png|How you will look as a Dinosaur. Newspaper Advertisements Garyprehisdinopartyidea.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Times. sasasa.png|News of Prehistoric Party in The Club Penguin Times (Issue #375). Scientific Announcement Part 1.png|"Scientific Announcement" in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. Annoucement.png|Part Two of "Scientific Announcement" in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. Events Issue 376.png|Upcoming Events in Issue #376. Scientists needed CPTs.png|"Scientists Needed!" in The Club Penguin Times, Issue #377. Scientists needed part two.png|Part Two of "Scientists Needed!" in The Club Penguin Times, Issue #377. Eggsperiment Part One.png|"Eggs-periment!" in The Club Penguin Times, Issue #377. UE Issue 377.png|Upcoming Events in Issue #377. Log-in Screens Untitledjjj.png|The Log-in screen of the Prehistoric Party with the Tyrannosaurus . Pteradon ls.png|The Log-in screen of the Prehistoric Party with the Pteranodon. Triceratops in the ls.png|The Log-in Screen of the Prehistoric Party with the Triceratops. Homepage Slide1prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide one. Slide2prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide two. Slide3prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide three. Slide4prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide four. Log-Off Screens File:LogoffScreenPrehistoricParty2013.png|The first Logoff Screen for the party. Note the Tyrannosaurus, Pteranodon and Triceratops. lavaflowlogoffscreen.jpg|The second Logoff Screen for the Prehistoric Party. It says Lava Flow Igloo Item will be available for members on Jan. 17 Grub! Get it while they're hot. dbb1f9e911d54318a055c29.png|The third Logoff Screen for the Prehistoric Party. It says: Waterfall Igloo Item will be available for members on Jan. 19 Caution: May attract T-Rex! Hlhlhlhl.png|The fourth Logoff Screen of the Prehistoric Party .It says ' 'Volcano igloo item.Will be available for members on Jan.21.YUB NUB!Warning:Your igloo may erupt with likes.' ' Rooms Construction Time Trekker Room.png|The Bonus Room Snow F. Construction PP.png|The Snow Forts Mesozoic Era File:A C3rR8CcAEJ8pg.png|Town as Stony Town i.png|Iceberg as Scary Ice Prehistoric.png|The Time Trekker when traveling File:Prehistoric_Map.png|The Map. File:Prehistoric_Party_Room1.png|Yuck Swamp File:Hunting_Room.PNG|Hunting Spot File:Prehistoric_Party_Room_2.png|Tree Place File:Prehistoric_Party_Room_3.png|Big Water Place File:Prehistoric_Party_Room_4.png|Dino Nests File:Prehistoric_Party_5.png|Forest as Tricera Town File:Prehistoric_Party_Room_6.png|Tyranno Town (also known as Deadlands ) File:Ptero_Town.png|Cove as Ptero Town Yum Yum.png|Yum Yum Gary spotted File:Meetinggary2013.png|Gary says goodbye to Penguins. Gary2.png|Gary spotted at Snow Forts. Gary4.png|Gary spotted while traveling with the Time Trekker Gary in french.png|Gary Spotted at Yeti (French) Yum Yum Gary Yum Yum!.png|Gary spotted at Yum Yum Gary!!.png|Gary spotted at the Prehistoric Party Bye Gary.png|Gary leaving the server Gary at portuguese.png|G spotted at the party Screenshot_7005.png|Gary spotted at the Yum Yum restaurant Screenshot_7006.png|Gary almost leaving a portuguese server Screenshot_7007.png|Gspotted at the party 1joshuarulesMeetGaryYumYum.png|G spotted in the Yum Yum in a Portuguese server. Screenshot_7009.png|Gary spotted at Yuck Swamp Other votedpreistoriccostume.jpg|A sketch of an item that is coming during the party, it was voted to appear way back on October. PNJ13.png|The Party News for the party. Note there isn't the upcoming parties at the bottom. Untitled20130117111705.png|All the Dinosaur eggs 765757777777.png 6676666666.png|The T Rex Hoodie Prehistoric 2013 Dino Eggs full nonmember.png|The Dinosaur egg collection screen File: Memberrrr.png|What will happen if non members try to transform into a dinosaur chat bar.PNG|Prehistoric Chat Bar PH icon.PNG|The icon for eggs and turning into dinosaurs. Videos Prehistoric Party Starts January 17! Official Club Penguin Party Tour Guide Description Dino Chat Party Jokes See Also *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dinosaur External links Homepage *Main *Fly *Stomp *Roar SWF Login Screen *Fly *Stomp *Roar Music *Igloo and Main Rooms Theme *Yum Yum theme *Dino Dig and jungle places Theme Construction *Time Trekker *Snow Forts Rooms *Time Trekker *Tree Palace *Stony Town *YUM YUM! *Big Water Place *Dino Nest *YUCK! Swamp *Tricera Town *Tyranno Town *Hunting Spot *Ptero Town *Scary Ice Other's *Prehistoric Catalog *Quest Category:2013 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Transformations Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Dinosaurs Category:Gary the Gadget Guy